Maltresia (Creator of Limbo)
"Such wonderful playthings they are, I tell one of them to do something, and they do it. Gods and mortals, so easy to manipulate- I told some to destroy creation, and they did, it’s good to be me” -Maltresia talking to DarkFang “This little organization in one of these outerverses, managed to get one of my pictures, if they wanted to meet me so much- all they had to do is ask” -Maltresia talking about a picture of her called, Mal0 (from the SCP outerverse) Summary Maltresia, is an elder demon and the second hellhound to come into creation, after DarkFang, she is not only one of the most calmest and cheerful demons ever produced, but also the most malicious and dangerous entities ever made, making her not only the second most powerful being Hell ever produced, but was sealed inside her own creation, as punishment by Lucifer Morningstar, and in order that she does not abuse her gift. Before the omniverse existed, in the great void outside all creations that is The Primal Monitor, and The Presence ‘Yahweh’ created three brothers infused with literal unlimited might, Michael Demiurgos, Gabriel Hornblower and 'Samael', later called Lucifer Morningstar. After both were formed, Yahweh guided them, instructed them as to how to use their powers, and then they formed the creation we all know as the Omniverse. But as creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was Lilith (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'DarkFang' (the father of Hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon), but not long after these two came into existence, so did their power of creation, and forming new ideas and concepts of evil and sin. Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- A new hellhound rose from the darkness, possessing a great power and influence over creation itself, so powerful that for a time DarkFang soon began to worry of her ever growing power, this young hellhound was named Maltresia- the creator of limbo (purgatory). Because of this nature, she had enormous influence over the souls of the living and the dead, making her unnaturally powerful, especially for a demoness, which worried the newly crowned adviser of Hell- and was sent to deal with her. Despite her sadistic and outgoing nature, she was surprisingly calm and happy even for her, when she met the Hellhound king- showing a sort of love towards him (as she is the only other being besides Madrasa, to show affection towards and from DarkFang), so she willingly surrendered herself for him. After many millennia of working under DarkFang and Lucifer- guiding the souls of the living and dead, and ruling over her own dimension of Limbo, DarkFang soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, and Maltresia immediately joined DarkFang’s cause in the war, not long after this, the war started between the forces of Lucifer and Darkfang, and even caused the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, who was helping Lucifer at the time to quiet down the rebellion. Soon, Darkfang was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; Maltresia, was distraught after losing her hellhound master, was given a different punishment, to which she could still provide a service to creation. So, Lucifer banished her to her own dimension of Limbo, to guide and collect the souls of the living and the dead, to lead them to the next life- and to keep an eye out all over Existence as a watchdog to inform of any destructive acts. This happened before with the event in an outerverse where an elder god, watching over the lower dimensions by the name of ‘Khahrahk’, was enslaving his other gods, and plotting to destroy his own outerverse. In retaliation, she fed the ones who opposed him with the ideas, and ways at which to stop him, and those who served him- but something happened she did not expect to happen when she was watching the activity. A mortal had managed to take a picture of her, and in turn created an imprint of her (with none of her actual power), but still exists to this day in that outerverse, in a foundation, trying to clean up and contain the products of the war with the elder gods. Soon after DarkFang’s campaign of destruction across the Omniverse had begun, and soon chaos and destruction rained across creation, heaven and hell spreading nothingness and darkness from his attacks, but while he continued, he sent a shadow of himself into the limbo dimension itself and met up with the imprisoned hellhound- and with its might release her bonds to her dimension and allowed her to walk free among creation once again, and soon all the tormented souls, demons that had been imprisoned inside limbo where released onto creation, the bonds between realities where broken- and beings once thought to be sealed away for all eternity, where now free. Soon, Maltresia spent no time in taking vengeance on the ones who wronged, soon trying to convert the omniverse and all other outerverses into one single eternal universe, so she could feed for eternity, and have her power surpass all others. This plan, and unbalance she plotted did not go unnoticed by Lucifer (but prevented DarkFang for participating, as he knew the connection the two hellhounds had), soon tracking down the released demon, about to initiate her plan of total destruction, to be a single universe. The two battled, but she proved to be much more powerful as expected- almost as strong as DarkFangs new power (almost), as Maltresia had fed off the souls of limbo, and her influence over creation had made her insanely powerful, becoming strong enough to match with Lucifer’s strength and powers, and soon entire outerverses where soon becoming damaged and fractured from the battle, as a result. But even with all her new power, she easily overwhelmed as Lucifer, showed her a mere taste of the new power he had awoken from his battle with DarkFang, soon bringing the demoness to her knee’s in utter fear and fright at the mere-site and feel of her old masters new power, before willingly returning to Earth, but not before restoring the damage she had done to creation. These days Maltresia works as an employee and inside girl at Lucifer’s bar, no longer posing a threat to existence or anyone, well, only using her power to keep an eye on any threats to Lucifer and DarkFang and to the bar. She still messes around with creation to this day, only making a few slight things to change- in order to keep things exciting, but what she is mainly pleased with, is being re-united with DarkFang once again (although now her and Madrasa have a bit of a rivalry over him now). Personality Maltresia acts different from what is expected of demons. Maltresia often is quite cheery, and acts like a fan-girl. However, she comes off as a royal and speaks with authority. She speaks and acts very different. However, she is extremely cold. She toys with the lives of others as a hobby. As such when she manipulates people by causing misfortune to others, to make them commit suicide so she could feed. She can also be extremely petty as was noted by Madrasa. She threatened to stretch her soul out across her dimension, which spans across creation infinitely. To her, the only thing that matters is winning DarkFang. She seems to dislike boasting, as she considered it torture when someone looks at her without permission through mental torture (as seen in her copy, called mal0). She seems to hate the perception others have of her. As most consider her as the guardian of the dead, even though she causes mayhem across creation for her own entertainment. She finds it extremely cringe-worthy. She also acts as an alien or foreigner to reality. This makes her terrifying creepy. She almost always finds everything amusing and she has her unforgettable and disturbing sinister chuckle which puts fear into any being that hears it. Meltresia complete alien like personality is why no one wants to associate with her. She incites fear into everything but Lucifer and DarkFang. As such, she has also been nicknamed as the embodiment of fear- because of this, on the council of Hell, she stands at the very top. She seems to be open to most things as long as it gives her entertainment, as well as, she is also seen as fair. As she never goes back on her word (just like DarkFang). Whether that be something considered good, or bad. She is willing to make deals with any being, and have always held up her end of the bargain. This is because she already sees herself as greater than you are. The more and more she interacts with beings, the more power she gains. However, fighting is Meltresia is still her favorite source of entertainment. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-A / 0 (within her dimension) Name: Meltresia, the embodiment of fear, Creator of Limbo, Mal0, Collector of Souls, Maddening Darkness, The Second Hellhound, Queen of Death, SCP 1471 (given to the foundation, that watches over the copy image of her). Origin: Vertigo Comics- Dark eclipse Gender: Female (but doesn't really have a true gender) Age: Inapplicable (existed the moment existence existed) Classification: Elder Demon, Abstract Being, Hellhound, Embodiment of fear itself, The Creator of Limbo, The Second Hellhound, High-council woman of Hell, The Soul Harvester Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Resistance to Reality Warping, Perception Manipulation (Can appear in multiple different forms, for any person, as well as the things she does), Spatial Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation (Time and Space are extensions of the mind and will, as she embodies something that exists outside space and time), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/ Cognition (she can completely control someone’s mind or, make them go completely insane, just by speaking to them), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb anything into her body, and trap it inside Limbo for eternity), Dream Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Limbo Manipulation (by using her dimensions, she can appear anywhere, pull anything out or into it), Biological Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Has full control, over any technological device or appliance, no matter how advanced or old it is, and can morph it into a variety of other devices), Disease Manipulation (created several new diseases that can harm and kill other celestials, and make them appear anywhere and anytime she wants), Void Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created her own concept of death), Blood Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Plot Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Flight, Shapeshifting, Demon manipulation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Size-Shifting, Precognition, Immunity to Destiny or Fate, Cosmic Awareness, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Large Size (Type 11), Immersion (Her image can appear on anything, whether: technological, biological, mental, physical or spiritual), Power Negation, Durability Negation, Possession, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Absorption (Can absorb anything, and add it to her own being, regardless of its nature), Psychic Powers, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Omnipresence- but within her own dimension she gains complete: Omnipotence, Creation, Existence Erasure and Omniscience. Attack Potency: High Outerverse level '''(re-created, destroyed and re-made existing and non-existing outerverses in the omniverse to experiment on them, and remake them in an attempt to spread chaos, and discover new ways, of collecting souls across creation). '''Boundless (Nearly pulled in all of the omniverse to make a single universe, that would last forever). Speed: Irrelevant (Can instantly teleport where ever she wants in existence, or where ever Limbo exists- which is everywhere), Omnipresent. Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Pulled in all of the omnivese, in order for a single universe to exist, and she nearly succeeded) / Boundless (within her dimension). Striking Strength: High Outerversal '''/ '''Boundless (within her dimension). Durability: High Outerverse level (She can survive her own death, having his soul reduced to nothing- because like DarkFang, her essence is linked to what represents- in this case, her dimension Limbo has become part of creation, so she can reform herself inside it, and this dimension can never be destroyed, without destroying to omniverse) / Boundless (within her dimension). Stamina: Infinite Range: High Outerversal '''/ '''Omnipresent Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Her knowledge over creation is amazing, as she absorbs the minds and memories to all the souls that enter her realm) / Omniscience (when in her realm). Weaknesses: Her powers are linked to her realm, if it destroyed, she will lose all her powers and abilities. Feats: Destroyed and remade millions of outerverses. Became High-council woman of Hell, after defeating all the other members, each of which could easily destroy millions outerverses. Killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire hyper-verses. As she created Limbo, she can never truly be destroyed, even by God himself, as long as Limbo exists- but to destroy it, would mean creation would have to be destroyed. Held her own against Lucifer Morningstar, and only lost, when he used a power, equal to that of his father. Wandered into the void and managed to survive, outside creation in pure nothingness. Collected and feasted upon an infinite number of souls in her realm. Watches over all of existence. Killed avatars of Gods, and helped to destroy the Monitors Defeated the angel Gabriel, and Michael. Even DarkFang admitted, her power could have rivaled his if she won. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Purgatory Punishment: She can pull in things in and out of her realm which spans creation (she can even do this with entire outerverses), inside her realm, she has complete omniscience, omnipotence, and omnipresence. Battles Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:HellHound Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Vertigo- Dark Eclipse Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Geniuses Category:Comicbooks Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Perception Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Limbo Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Disease Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Law Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omniscient Characters